ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John Thomas
| death_date = | death_place = | resides = Crystal River, Florida | billed_from = Crystal River Florida | trainer = Sean Hayes, Kenny Clark | debut = 1996 | retired = 2013 }}John Thomas (born August 18, 1980 in Tampa, FL) is an American wrestler currently employed by Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation Personal Background John Grew up with two loves music and Wrestling. but was always told he would never make it in the industry. then when he reached middle school, he started getting in to fights everyday, even got expelled from one school, for beating a kid repeatedly with a trash can in the lunch room. He spent 6 months in Juvy for that event. then decided to clean his life up, and use his anger as a way to express his music. John also had another reason to turn his life around, and that is all because of his childhood sweetheart, and girlfriend Vanessa Lee. Wrestling History but once he turned 16, his local music career bombed, then he joined a local wrestling school, where he soon caught the eye of the head trainer. but he was too young to wrestle on the national circuit. so he started on the indy scene where we quickly rose to the top, and showed off the wrestling style that would earn him the nickname the Hardcore Assassin. shortly after turning 18 he went to RWF where he gained no success, and left the fed shortly after, then went over to Japan to work on his skills over seas. after a few years over seas he returned to the states, and started back on the indy scene. wHw After only a few months on the Indy Scene, John caught the eyes of wHw, so he quickly signed with them. while in wHw John engaged in a war with Chris Macavedi, and the World Champion Bhuld Raige, in witch he captured the World and IC Titles in a match that nobody thought he could win. Shortly after loosing the titles wHw closed it's doors, and GWA Part one John quickly got a call from Baker about signing with GWA. John not wanting to be out of work signed the contract and on May 16, 2005 he made his GWA Debut, and just a week later on the 23rd John would become the Shadow Champion in a four way against Bronxx, Cyclone, and Heretic. however John lost the title a week later in what many call a fluke when Lady Ashe beat him to win the Shadow Title. CWF Version 1 After some problems with Jesse D. Baker John Decided to Leave GWA for a little while and signed with CWF, witch folded shortly after he debuted. GWA 2 John once again left the business for a while until he made his return to GWA on December 5, 2005. a few weeks after making his reutrn john was able to gain his second piece of singles gold in GWA after beating BTB to become EuroContinental Champion. John would stay with GWA through a lot this time around, including the war between GWA and EHWF. Shorty after the two merged, John would leave the company again. CWF Version 2 A slimmed down John Thomas would soon enter the re-opening CWF Where he would spent a good amount of time, and win the Cruiserweight Title, John would also Win the Tag Titles on two occasions with X-Factor. EHWF John soon returned to EHWF where he would find that Generation X was on the outs, and would soon be no more. John would spend most of his time here on his own, and would end up winning the Fullhouse Tag Titles with James Jackson. John would also win his third Shadow Title, but would drop it to Terry Nash. John also has gone on to join the up rising stable Prime Ascent. and would announce that he is returning to his roots as a country boy. After loosing the Shadow Title to Terry Nash John has slipped into a loosing streak loosing to Terry Nash in another title match, then going on to loose to Boca Del Inferno in a number one contenders match. At Fullhouse on April 9 John Thomas would go on to face current EHWF Champion Tuffy in a non title matc in witch he won. On April 28 John would take on Edward Sands for a shot to become the new #1 contender for Tuffy's World Title. After becoming the new #1 contender John would walk into Penance as the underdog, but in the end would come up short after Tuffy would have to plant his feet on the ropes to retain the EHWF World championship. GX Reunion On the May 26th edition fo Monday Night Fullhouse John would go on to team up with X-Factor for the first time in quite some time, they would go on to beat the odd couple of Hellspawn and Max Whitman, then the following week would go on to face the current Tag Team champions Zircon Wamburn & Theo Tyler for the titles. Birth of the Scarecrow After failing to win the world title, John would start to fall back into the darkness that his life was once filled with. h would even go as far as to wrap his fists in barbed wire, and attack Tuffy. Shortly after becoming the Scarecrow, John quickly left Prime Ascent, and joined up with Boca Del Inferno, and long time Rival Muhamad Krueger as a member of the Twizted Juggaloz. Return to the Shadow Division A few weeks after finally ending his best of three series with Krueger. John learned how to control the demon inside him, and has vowed to only let it out when needed. On the September 17th addition we saw what could have been John's final appearance under the make up, as he was able to take back the Shadow Title for the 4th time. Return during the End Complete Tour John Made his EHWF return during the first show during the End Complete Tour, where he made his thoughts known. The next week John would go onto face Terry Nash for the NA Title Stables/Teams GWA/EHWF Generation Xtreme: X-Factor, Xero, Snake Bite, Heretic, Hurley, Tensor, Original Sin, Deshaun Smith Team GWA Prime Ascent: Bronxx, Joey Maxim, Karadur Wolfe Twizted Juggaloz: Boca Del Inferno, Muhamad Krueger, T.H.E, The Demon CWF Generation Xtreme: X-Factor W/ Xero and Vanessa Lee Favorite Moves Finishing Moves * Redneck Driver (Top Rope Double Underhook Facebuster) * Country Drop (Burning Hammer) * Southern Hangover(Michinoku Driver II) (usually only done in hardcore matches and onto a chair or Barbwire) Favorite Moves * superkick * German Suplex * Brainbuster * Stalling Superplex * 8 Second Ride (Dragon Sleeper) * Welcome to the Sticks (Modified Texas Clover Leaf) * Powerbomb * S.T.O * Top Rope Elbow Drop * Shining Wizard(Shining Wizard) Championships Held EHWF *GWA/EHWF North American Champion (1) *GWA/EWHF Global Tag Team Champion (1) *GWA/EHWF EuroContinental Champion (1) *GWA/EHWF Shadow Champion (4) - Most over all days as Champion (355) WhW *WhW World Champion (1) *WhW I.C. Champion(1) CWF *CWF Cruiserweight Champion (1) *CWF Tag Team Champion (2) (With X-Factor ) *CWF Death Wish Battle Royal Winner 2007 Entrance Music John currently uses "Country Boy Can Survive" By Hank Williams Jr. and in the past has used "Hated Me" By Anybody Killa, What do you think about That by Montgomery Gentry, Omerta by Lamb of God, Slipknot's Left Behind, and Suicide Messiah by Black Label Society Facts * John almost ended his friends career in a match in Japan * John used to wrestle under the name Super Insane Dragon in Japan * John loves using any weapon wrapped in Barbwire